


Guilt, curses and recovery

by Tww2017fan2019 (orphan_account)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Apologies, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e13 The Worst Headmistress, Esmerelda needs a therapist, F/F, Family Drama, Friendship, Good and Evil, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hecate also could do with a therapist, Hecate feels guilty, Hecate is struggling with many things, Hecate just needs a hug, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Julie is a great mother, Julie is there for her daughter, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Exhaustion, Magical exhaustion on the line, Major Illness, Marriage Proposal, Mildred falls in a curse, Mildred feels homesick, Mildred gets an emergency call from someone, Mildred is sweet, Mildred's summer holidays are mostly spending time in Cackle's, Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mystery, Panic, Pippa is always there, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic, Sister-Sister Relationship, Struggling, Summer, Witch Curses, small bit of Hackle, tiny bit of Hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: Agatha had attacked the school in Mildred's first year, Mildred starts to feel unwell, which leads to a mystery. Soon to be found as a curse, which Agatha had cast searching for Mildred. Hecate misunderstands the current situation leading to guilt.Hecate is the only person who can help Mildred, helping to get Mildred out of the curse. A few visitors come along, Hecate meets her friends, which she had met no longer than two weeks ago. Starting to get feelings for her.





	1. Aftermath of Agatha's takeover of the the school.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically based on another fanfic but I have made it in my own way. I do not know what to think about this story yet, I don't know if this is even good. This isn't my usual kind of topic but I really want to write this so...here we are...reading another one of my stories. :)

The castle is almost silent that late afternoon, no shrieks or laughter could be heard in the castle. The students had been rather terrified and paranoid by Agatha's attack, trying to annihilate the school.

the students were studying for their end of year exams, they only had a few days to revise, after Agatha had distracted them completely from studying for it. Which made the students more worried and nervous, they had completely forgotten about revising for the exam, now they were all either revising or outside, calming down and relaxing after everything.

The staff were in the staff room, having a nice cup of tea and reading the newspaper. Gwen and Algernon were recovering from being a frog for a good 6 hours, being saved by Maud and Enid, which was a relief, as they could have been found by the cats.

Dimity had been a snail for a good 2 hours, feeling quite embarrassed by it. No one felt like teaching that afternoon, they could do with a good break, along with the girls.

Ada was in her office, which was gloomy and rather dark. She had spoken to the great wizard a few minutes ago, he was rather furious with what happened, he was rather angry that Hecate Hardbroom had turned him into a balloon, but Ada convinced him that it must have been some kind of misunderstanding, she knew Hecate had never gone against anyone without a good reason.

Ada was still feeling guilty about everything that had happened.

She felt like if she hadn't been honest with Agatha, then Agatha wouldn't have attacked the school in the first place, she felt like she was responsible for what happened.

There was a knock on the office door, she knew it was Hecate, who always knocked quickly on the door. Ada looked up from the newspaper, which read _Cackle's Academy under the attack of Agatha Cackle? How it had_ lead _to this._

''You know you don't have to knock, it's your office too,'' Ada said, smiling at Hecate, she could tell Hecate was rather devastated by the events lately. Hecate could tell Ada was guilty, she had to tell her.

''Ada...'' Hecate said, Ada looks up at her again, Hecate takes another step forward,'' Don't blame yourself.'' ''But...how can I not...'' Ada said, her voice was nearly inaudible. ''Ada...the only person you could blame for this is Agatha,'' Hecate said, watching Ada glance at the picture of Agatha and Miss Gullet.

''But I should have done more,'' Ada said.

''You couldn't have done more, Agatha was the blame for this...'' Hecate said she knew she regretted turning the great wizard into a balloon, but she knew it was for a reason, to stop Agatha from annihilating the school, which had lead to it anyway.

''I could have stopped her myself!'' Ada said. ''Ada...you was stuck in a painting,'' Hecate said,'' You couldn't have done anything to stop her. It was a chaotic day, I know, but don't blame yourself for it, Ada, please.'' ''How are the girls?'' Ada asked. ''Revising, I heard Mildred and the two are doing a small party in the broomstick shed,'' Hecate rolled her eyes. ''You did let them? Mildred does deserve the place at Cackle's,'' Ada said. ''Well, I didn't exactly say anything,'' Hecate said,'' I do think they should be revising, especially Mildred Hubble.''

''Well, she is a bit of a handful, isn't she?'' Ada said, standing up, walking up to the picture. ''She'll hate me for this?'' Ada said, looking at the picture, where her sister was,'' It must be horrible for her to be stuck in there.''

Hecate walked up to Ada, saying,'' Ada, it's the best place for her to be at the moment.'' Ada sighed, placing her hand on Hecate's shoulder, nodding. Hecate just sighs. ''So, I am worried about Mildred,'' Ada started. ''Worried? Why?'' Hecate asked.

''I just feel like Agatha could have done something to her,'' Ada said. ''Ada...Mildred's fine at the moment,'' Hecate said,'' I'm sure she'll be fine.'' ''I do hope you're right,'' Ada said,'' I feel like what Agatha had done is still somewhere in the castle.'' ''I'm sure everything is back to normal,'' Hecate said, opening her pocket watch, that went around her neck, it was four o'clock.

''But Agatha is always normal! She's always going here to cause trouble,'' Ada said.

''Don't say that, Ada,'' Hecate said.

He cate soon left the office, to check on the students then do some marking for the rest of that afternoon. She didn't have anything else to do. She didn't really want to speak to any of the staff, she really needed some time alone, to plan the end of year tests.


	2. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and her friends have a small celebration alone in the broomstick shed.

Sun sank lower in the sky, light of day draining away, giving way to the velvety dark of night, crickets chirping, dusky, colours in the fading light, first buzz of mosquitoes, school lamps lights click on, day winding down, first star in the night sky, short June darkness, air became cooler, evening landscape, twilight had fallen, the sharp shadow of the school had faded into the dark of the lawn, fading light, only the faintest of light shone through the leaves.

Mildred, Maud and Enid walked into the broomstick shed, where they had celebrated earlier that term, congratulating Mildred for winning the spelling bee, which must have been very tough for Mildred, as Mildred was struggling with potions.

The shed was beautifully lit, with small strands of ribbon hanging down from the ceiling. There were three chairs and a small table with biscuits and a jug of juice, along with a few games that would keep them entertained for the rest of that quiet evening.

There were games like twister and guess who, which Mildred loved.

''It's amazing,'' Mildred smiled.

''It's thank you from us for saving the school and us both from being eaten!'' Enid said, putting her hand on Mildred's shoulder.

''And for being our best friend, of course!'' Maud smiled.

Mildred hugged them, saying,'' What would I do without you two!'' ''What would we do without a brave friend like you,'' Enid said as Maud passed Mildred a biscuit from one of the paper plates.

Mildred never felt so happy, She had been through a lot lately. Mostly when Maud got her expelled. But now, Mildred never thought she would find any better friends like Maud or Enid. She hugged them one more time, before walking around the shed, admiring the effort they had put in for this. She would never forget this.

''Now, Mil,'' Enid sat down on one of the chairs,'' Okay after everything that had happened?''

''Well, rather paranoid now, that's all,'' Mildred explained. ''Well, Agatha's gone now, so we don't have to worry about her coming back now, do we?'' Maud smiled.

''My mother is probably worried sick after I just went off, I should call her later,'' Mildred sighed,'' to tell her I'm okay.'' ''It'll be late, Mil,'' Enid said,'' Tomorrow morning maybe?'' ''Well, we are calling our mothers tomorrow,'' Maud said,'' So maybe it'd be better then?''

''Yeah, you're right, both of you,'' Mildred smiled, pouring herself a glass.

She felt a bit light-headed suddenly. She quickly sat down, dropping her cup of juice, which spilt onto the ground. ''Mil, are you alright?'' Maud walked up to Mildred in a panic. ''No-Yes! I'm f-fine,'' Mildred said, she didn't know why she felt so dizzy for a moment.

''We could get Miss Hardbroom?'' Enid suggested. ''N-No, I'm sure I'm fine! I just feel a bit light-headed,'' Mildred said,'' I must be tired.'' The two nod, picking up the spilt cup. Maud poured Mildred another cup of juice, passing it to Mildred, whose hands were trembling. ''We could always finish the party now if you're tired,'' Maud said.

Mildred shook her head, she tried to hide the fact her head was pounding.

Mildred convinced herself that it's just that she is tired, she didn't get good sleep yesterday night.

''Well, do you want to play guess who?'' Enid said,'' You don't have to stand or do much, you can sit there if you want.'' Mildred nodded, taking a big sip of her juice.

They played a good game of guess who, not noticing Ethel peaking around the corner.

''Stupid three!'' Ethel muttered,'' Think Mildred's such a hero.''

Ethel was jealous, very jealous.

She wanted friends as Mildred had. Mildred saved the school twice now, which made Ethel envious for attention. She had tried to blame Mildred for what happened, she put aside the fact that she had taken Esmerelda's magic, she blamed Esmerelda.

She folded her arms, turning to where Esmerelda stood. ''Ethel?'' Esmerelda asked suspiciously as she watched Ethel spying on the three.


	3. Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmerelda and Ethel get into an argument.

''Oh, Esmerelda!'' Ethel turned around, smiling, she tried to hide that she was angry about Mildred and her fame.

''What are you doing?'' Esme asked, frowning at Ethel. The sound of Maud and Enid's laugh made Esme more suspicious.

''Just taking in the evening atmosphere,'' Ethel lied, glancing back at the three. Esme shook her head in disbelief, saying,'' Ethel, you're spying on them, aren't you?'' ''N-No?'' Ethel frowned. ''You are!'' Esmerelda shook her head in disapproval.

''Esme...'' Ethel sighed, following Esme into the school.

They walked into the quiet corridor, no voices to be heard but their own.

''Ethel...you can't go sneaking around over Mildred!'' Esmerelda said as they walked up to the staircase. ''Well, can't I?'' Ethel said,'' Everyone treats her like a hero!'' Esmerelda sighs, shaking her head as they walk into Esmerelda's bedroom.

''That's because she is, Ethel! Can't you be grateful that she helped save the school!'' Esmerelda said, sitting down on her bed. ''I got her here after she got expelled! I saved you from being turned to a trophy!'' Ethel said,'' Why is it not me! The hero?'' ''Ethel...you're a hero to me!'' Esmerelda hugged Ethel, who pulled away, saying,'' Only you see me as a hero.''

''I'm sure that everyone knows you're a hero too,'' Esme said.

''No, They only see Mildred!'' Ethel folded her arms,'' What about mum and dad? If their daughter was a hero!'' ''Ethel...'' Esme said,'' you are a hero, I will tell them! I'll tell them everything!''

''And will they listen?'' Ethel said, giving Esmerelda a sad-angry look,'' No! they won't!''

''Ethel! Listen to me! You need to understand that what you said to me that day was unacceptable!'' Esmerelda said, her tone told Ethel that she was hurt by her.

''What? That you're not a witch anymore? It's true!'' Ethel said.

''But it hurts, to be told that! By you! My own sister, that I love more than the world!'' Esmerelda said, she looked offended but mostly, upset. ''You gave it away!'' Ethel said. ''But I didn't know it was Agatha!'' Esmerelda said, hands shaking,'' I thought it was Miss Cackle! Don't you know, I won't be magical! I won't get it back! What will mother say? She'll shut down the school!''

''Then don't tell her!'' Ethel shrugged her shoulders.

''But...that's just dumb now, isn't it?!'' Esmerelda said,'' She's bound to find out!'' ''What do we do then?'' Ethel asked. ''I don't know! It's your problem now! I am not a witch!'' Esmerelda said,'' I can't help you with it!'' ''Only Mildred can!'' Ethel sneered. ''Ethel...'' Esmerelda sighed. ''what will happen if mum finds out about what happened?'' Ethel asked.

''They'll fire Miss Cackle probably,'' Esmerelda said, putting her hand on Ethel's shoulder.

''They can't! Miss Cackle is the school!'' Ethel said,'' She couldn't help the fact Agatha took your magic and turned the great wizard into a balloon, along with HB!'' ''Miss Hardbroom? Turning a great wizard into a balloon? Why?'' Esme frowned,'' She'd never do that.'' ''I don't know, maybe she was under Agatha's control? Maybe?'' Ethel shrugged her shoulders.

''Maybe she had a secret plan, after that dual on Selection day...I feel like it's becoming a thing...HB secretly planning something,'' Esmerelda said.

''But the great wizard was furious,'' Ethel said,'' He definitely is after everything today.'' ''Well, I'm sure everything will be fine if our mother will not find out about my magic,'' Esmerelda said. ''But she will,'' Ethel said,'' Why am I so stupid!'' ''Ethie...You're not!'' Esmerelda said. ''Of course, I am,'' Ethel sneered. Esmerelda sighed, watching Ethel storm out, leaving her to sit on her bad and wonder what she is going to do, now that she had lost her magic.


	4. Mildred's nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred has a nightmare, but is it just a nightmare?

The night fell over Cackle's academy that June. 

Mildred had said goodbye to her two friends, before making her way up to her room for bed. 

She was extremely tired after the long day of Agatha attacking the school. Mildred slammed the door shut, the slamming echoed down the staircase. She was worn out and needed a good nights sleep, except how her head was pounding like a bomb and how she felt sick. She just felt like throwing up, the room spinning slightly as she opens the cupboard doors, staying focused on where her nightgown hung.

She stroked Tabby, who sat on the chair that was near her desk.

She got under the covers, which felt like it has been years since she could feel the soft pillow. She lay on her bed, looking up at the cracked ceiling. She could feel her throat burning, she was dehydrated too, though she had drunk so many cups of juice, which is probably the cause of why she feels sick. She tried to sleep through it, closing her eyes. She knew after a good nights sleep, she'd be ready for another day of lessons. 

She fell asleep quickly, the warm night continuing as normal.

The first few hours were great, calm too. 

The trouble started when it hit 2 o'clock, Mildred started getting restless. The room was silent, no sign of light anywhere, meaning everyone was asleep. Mildred tossed onto her left side, hand hanging down, off the bed.

She was having a nightmare, one that she never had before.

_'' Well, well, well!'' The sound of Miss Gullet's voice echoed in her pounding head. ''Who do we have here!'' Agatha smirked, she clicked her fingers, Mildred felt her vision go black. She appeared again..._

Mildred tossed and turned, rolling onto her stomach, which made her feel like she was going to throw up. She didn't wake, which was lucky, or she would actually throw up.

_It was dark, she couldn't see the moonlight, she couldn't hear the sound of the breeze hitting the trees and worse of all, she couldn't hear Agatha or Miss Gullet. She was in Darkwood's cottage, with Agatha. Now, when she opened her eyes, she could still see black, the sound of splashing water. She could feel the water in her boots, touching her bare skin. She shivered for a moment, the water was like a shard of ice._

Mildred was moaning, she felt like she was going to throw up, though she could feel the sharp breeze against her neck and face. Her head was hurting, she felt like crying, waking up, she wanted to wake up and scream. She wanted to cry for her mum, she would always go to her mother after a frightful dream. She was on her own. She still slept, unaware of her emotions at the moment. 

_She looked around, vision blurred. She was in a blocked off area, reminding her of the underground. There were stones everywhere, dust pouring from the ceiling. She could feel the ground, which was not even. She panicked then, she could feel the water reaching her dress now, she was cold and she was so frightened, her heart was pounding like crazy, she had no way out..._

Her heart was pounding, sweat dripping down her face. ''Mum...help!'' She murmured in a pleading tone through her sleep. She tossed and turned. She finally rolled out of bed, landing on her back. She screamed. She felt like she had fallen into that cold water when she opened her eyes she noticed she was on her bedroom floor. She sighed, tears rolling down her face. She was crying now, she felt sick, her throat hurt and head was pounding. She wanted to mirror her mum, who was definitely asleep. She looked at her clock. 4 o'clock. 

She sighed, calming down. She felt her eyelids close heavily. She climbed back into bed, off the floor. She closed her eyes. She hoped she didn't dream that again. But she did, she soon made it through the night, sleeping through the morning, straight into breakfast.

''Millie! Wake up!'' Maud said. Mildred opened her eyes, startled.

''Wh-What?'' Mildred groaned. ''You're late! You only have 5 minutes 'til potions!'' Enid said they were already in their uniform. ''What?'' Mildred said shocked,'' Please, tell HB that I'm sick!'' 

''Are you?'' Maud asked, worried. 

''Well, I guess I am,'' Mildred said hoarsely. ''But Mil, you know HB won't believe you, after last time, she said it was your last chance that she'd let you off!'' Enid said. ''Please, I can't!'' Mildred said. ''Alright...'' Maud said,'' We'll do what we can.'' ''Thanks,'' Mildred yawned, lying down again. ''We'll see you later, hope you get better,'' Enid said as they headed out of Mildred's bedroom, towards Potions. They hoped Miss Hardbroom would believe them.


	5. No excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred is sick and Miss Hardbroom isn't happy about it at all.

The bell rang, Potions had finished. Maud and Enid walked up to Miss Hardbroom's desk, they needed to try excuse Mildred.

''Miss Hardbroom...'' Maud began. ''If it's about Mildred's absence then I don't want to hear about it,'' Miss Hardbroom said. Enid looks at Maud, helplessly. Maud sighs. ''Well, off you go,'' Hecate mutters. ''But Miss Hardbroom!'' Maud said,'' She is really sick!'' ''You know she said the exact same thing last week!'' Miss Hardbroom said firmly. ''But after Agatha's attack? Agatha's evil, I don't blame her for being sick!'' Enid said, leaning against the desk.

''Well, if you are going to act like the teacher then go get yourself a job and you could excuse Mildred if you don't blame her for being sick,'' Miss Hardbroom said.

Enid sighed, saying,'' Please!'' ''Enid Nightshade!'' Hecate hissed, Enid goes silent,'' Anything else you would want to say? You have to have an amazing excuse!'' ''Miss Hardbroom, she looked like she was going to throw up!'' Maud said,'' She couldn't even get out of bed!'' ''I am sure if she went to the nurse then it would lead to being excused!'' Miss Hardbroom said,'' Now go enjoy the break, I'll speak to Mildred Hubble.'' They sadly nod, walking out of the classroom. Miss Hardbroom transfers out.

She transferred into Mildred's room, trying not to trip over tabby, who was walking around Mildred's bed.

''Mildred Hubble!'' Hecate called,'' Get up!''

''Mildred sat up immediately, trying not to get onto Miss Hardbroom's nerves. But her luck...she was already on Miss Hardbroom's nerves. Her head was pounding again, despite the fact she had more sleep than she ever had.

''Get up, Mildred Hubble!'' Hecate said,'' You have to catch up on potions! And get ready for Spell Science!'' ''HB-Miss Hardbroom, I can't!'' Mildred said, now forcefully getting herself up, so she doesn't annoy her teacher by laying in bed. ''What do you mean you can't?'' Hecate asked, folding her arms as Tabby jumped up to where Mildred had slept.

''I feel sick Miss Hardbroom! I can't, I'll probably throw up all over my desk! Please!' Mildred said she was extremely tired. She had slept a good 10 hours and she is still tired...

''Miss Hardbroom...I really can't,'' Mildred said, she suddenly was in her uniform.

''Mildred, I know you're lying, just so you can be excused, I know you, Mildred Hubble! You can't fool me like you could in the autumn term!'' Hecate folded her arms.

Mildred felt sick. The stress made her want to just shout or disappear.

''Get dressed! Mildred!'' Miss Hardbroom said fiercely, the girl was not responding. ''Mildred!'' Miss Hardbroom said less firm. Mildred fell backwards, onto the floor. ''Mildred?'' Hecate walked around the bed, to where the girl lay lifelessly on the floor.

''Mildred, tell me you're not serious!'' Hecate said, hesitantly shaking Mildred. Even Tabby looked alarmed. Hecate looked alarmed, she had made Mildred pass out. ''Oh, what have I done!'' Hecate panicked, getting Mildred back onto the bed, Mildred still wasn't awake. ''God, what will I do now?!'' Hecate said. Maud and Enid came in, rather alarmed. They saw Mildred still laying in bed and Miss Hardbroom panicking, which they haven't seen yet.

''HB? What happened?'' Enid walked up to the bed, looking at Mildred,'' Did you do something to her?'' Enid looked rather furious for a moment. ''Enid!'' Maud had to remind Enid, who Enid was speaking to,'' It's not Ethel, it's HB. don't say it like that!''

''She can!'' Miss Hardbroom panicked,'' I forced her to get up and she fainted!''

''Great!'' Enid sighed, looking at Mildred.

''We need to help her somehow!'' Maud said,'' We can't leave her fainted!'' Maud undid Mildred's sash, which was tightly around Mildred's waist. ''Now...HB!'' Enid said,'' Why on earth did she faint?'' ''I don't...know,'' Hecate sighed. ''Exactly! She's sick!'' Enid said, giving HB that mean look Enid gives Ethel. Maud shook Enid's shoulder. ''Honestly, Miss Hardbroom! Don't worry about that! or Enid! Enid's like that to everyone!'' Maud said, undoing Mildred's hair. Hecate sighed, saying,'' No, You two...were right! And me? I didn't listen!'' Maud never thought she'd hear her teacher ever admitting her own mistakes. ''Who do I think Mildred is?!'' Hecate muttered. ''Miss Hardbroom! It's alright!'' Maud said,'' Isn't it, Enid? Enid!'' Enid nodded. ''Now, get Miss Cackle!'' Maud said. Hecate nodded.

''Quickly!'' Enid added. Hecate transferred out.

She transferred into the office, where Miss Cackle sat at her desk, Esmerelda on the other chair.

''Hecate?'' Ada said,'' You're supposed to be preparing for the second years?'' ''Yes, but Mildred Hubble isn't well,'' Hecate said, voice still slightly panicked. ''How not well?'' Ada asked. ''Fainted,'' Hecate said,'' It's all my fault!'' ''I'm sure it's not!'' Ada assured. ''It is, Ada, I forced her to get up,'' Hecate admitted,'' How could I have been so stupid!'' ''You're not stupid, Miss Hardbroom,'' Esmerelda said, still sitting in her seat, not in her uniform. ''Hecate...you know we spoke about Mildred Hubble!'' Ada said. Hecate didn't say anything, she just watched Ada transfer.

''Miss Hardbroom?'' Esmerelda asked.

''You can go and do whatever it is you need to do,'' Hecate sighed, pacing the room. Esmerelda knew Miss Hardbroom did that rather often.

''How could I have been so stupid!?'' Miss Hardbroom muttered to herself,'' I made her faint! what am I doing?'' ''Miss Hardbroom...'' Esmerelda said, '' Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault.'' Hecate just glances at Esmerelda. ''But it is, Esmerelda,'' Hecate said. ''It's not, I was tricked to giving up my magic, I felt like it was my fault for letting Agatha in,'' Esme said. ''But that is completely different,'' Hecate said,'' You haven't blamed a student and misunderstood them!''

''I misunderstood many people!'' Esmerelda said,'' Once...I got in such a fight with Ethel, I kind of nearly killed her...'' 

Hecate looks at her, alarmed, saying,'' You nearly killed your sister?''

''Yeah, she was trying to get attention, she was cheating on a game we were playing in the back garden...I argued with her, she said she didn't care, I nearly cast a spell at her, but Sybil kind of...pushed me by accident and I set the bushes on fire, then I noticed what I could've done to Ethel,'' Esmerelda said,'' Though she did get rather burnt on the shoulder as it just touched her slightly.''

''Miss Hardbroom, don't blame yourself and when Mildred's alright then you could apologise to her?'' Esmerelda suggested.

''Thank you, Esmerelda,'' Hecate smiled, transferring away, back to Mildred's room.


	6. It's a curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada does a diagnostic spell, it isn't good.

Hecate transferred up to Mildred's bedroom, she felt dreadful for what happened to Mildred, despite Esmerelda's support she still felt quite responsible. The room was quiet, only Miss Cackle talking to Maud and Enid could be heard.

''Oh! Hecate!'' Ada turned around to where Hecate stood, unable to look away from Mildred.

''I-Is she going to be okay, Ada?'' Hecate asked, voice nearly inaudible.

They can hear Enid mutter something under her breath and Maud telling her to stop and behave.

''I have to be honest, I don't know what caused this...But I know that she is unconscious and it can't just be a sickness,'' Ada said. Hecate didn't nod, just paced the floor again, looking at Mildred, who lay lifelessly on the bed, still breathing, chest rising rather normally.

''Now, girls, how long has Mildred been feeling unwell,'' Ada asked them. ''Yesterday evening,'' Enid said.

''She said she was just tired and that she'd sleep it off,'' Maud said, holding Mildred's cold hand.

''Then she woke up, we had 5 minutes 'til potions and she said she's sick so we tried to...excuse her,'' Maud said. ''Because last week was her last excuse, because it was the fourth time she had been excused,'' Enid sighed. ''Well then,'' Ada sighed,'' So if she's been feeling unwell since yesterday why didn't she go to the nurse?'' ''Because she said she'd try to sleep it off!'' Enid said. ''Then I asked her why she didn't go this morning,'' Hecate said,'' She just said she didn't know why she didn't...''

''But Hecate, why didn't you let her off if she said she's sick?'' Ada asked. Hecate looked lost for words for a moment, before saying,'' because this was going to be her fifth excuse to be excused! I just thought...she just wanted to be excused...though then she fainted...I am responsible for that!''

''Oh, Hecate...'' Ada sighed again,'' I told you to let the girl off, she's been through a lot!''

''Let her off, I should have done that! But...I didn't!'' Hecate started to get rather upset. ''Okay, can we not blame anyone here for Mildred being sick!'' Maud asked,'' It's no one's fault!'' Ada nodded, Maud was right, she glanced at where Hecate stood, looking at Mildred.

''It'll be okay, Hecate,'' Ada assured. Hecate just slowly shook her head, not looking at Ada.

''Now, what will we do, Miss Cackle?'' Maud asked.

''I need to cast a diagnostic spell on Mildred, to see what is causing this,'' Ada said, standing up. She stood at the end of the bed.

She cast the diagnostic spell...

''It's not a sickness,'' Ada shook her head. ''What is it then?'' Enid asked. ''It's a curse,'' Ada said,'' By Agatha.'' ''A curse? By Agatha?'' Hecate said, terror in her tone.

''Yes, It's a terrible one too,'' Ada said, turning to the two girls,'' Has Mildred been having any bad dreams last night?'' ''She didn't tell us,'' Enid said. ''But she probably has,'' Maud said.

''Right, so what is this curse, Ada?'' Hecate asked.

''Agatha has probably trapped her in a nightmare she had last night...someone is going to have to free her,'' Ada said. ''How do we do that?'' Maud asked. ''Someone is going to have to enter her dream, which is now probably a reality for Mildred, well, that is what her brain will think,'' Ada said. ''I can!'' Enid insisted.

''No, It's too dangerous for students to enter others dreams and curses, it can lead to illnesses and worse,'' Ada said. ''So it nothing would happen if someone older would enter?'' Maud asked. ''Well, It is less common but it can lead to some illnesses,'' Ada said,'' But now, we have no choice, whatever Mildred's dream was it will soon kill her if we do not remove her out of it.'' ''How long do we have?'' Hecate asked. ''It could be too late any moment!'' Ada said,'' But Hecate, you are going to have to free her.''

Hecate nodded hesitantly.

''I'll transfer Mildred's mother and explain to her what is happening to Mildred at this moment, and she can come and wait for Mildred to wake,'' Ada said.

Hecate nodded as she watched Ada leave the room.


	7. mirror call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada mirrors Julie about the curse

Ada sits at her desk, where her mirror. ''Ring Julie Hubble!'' Ada said as the image of Mildred's living room appeared. She smiled at the drawing on the wall, which Mildred had probably drawn. There was a drawing of Mildred in her Cackle's uniform. There was a drawing of Tabby. And shockingly a drawing of Miss Hardbroom and a picture of Maud and Enid.

The mirror still rung, until Julie walked into the living room with her lunch.

''Oh, Miss Cackle!'' Julie placed the plate down on the table before walking up to the mirror, sitting down on the chair. ''Oh, how's Mildred doin'? She did fly off in a hurry,'' Julie said. ''Call me Ada,'' Ada smiled,'' Well, Mildred...she saved the school once again.'' ''She saved the school? What from?'' Julie asked.

''Agatha,'' Ada said,'' While Miss Drill was a snail, the great wizard was a balloon, Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb were frogs and I and Miss Hardbroom were stuck in a painting, not forgetting that three students were cakes.''

''Dangerous school, isn't it?'' Julie said.

''Yes, it is,'' Ada said,'' Esmerelda Hallow had lost her magic...''

''Hallow...she doesn't sound nice,'' Julie said.

''Well, Esmerelda was a kind girl,'' Ada said,'' She helped Mildred a lot and her younger sisters.''

''But that isn't what I came to talk about...'' Ada said, her face changed from happy to sad.

''What? Is the school okay? Could I come and help? I've heard you all have lots of paperwork to do? I could always help with something?'' Julie asked. ''No, nothing like that,'' Ada said.

''What? Is Mildred okay?'' Julie asked, fear in her expression.

''Well, Agatha...Agatha decided to do something...awful and dangerous...'' Ada said. ''What?'' Julie asked.

''Agatha decided to make a curse...'' Ada said,'' One that she had cast on Mildred...'' Julie gasped. ''What now? Is Mildred safe?'' Julie asked as she knew this school was dangerous, that's why she hesitated to allow Mildred here.

''Miss Hardbroom refused to excuse her and Mildred fainted,'' Ada said. ''Right...I want to talk to her right now!'' Julie said as she knew it was Miss Hardbroom who was up to this.

''Calm down, Miss Hardbroom is getting Mildred out of the curse,'' Ada said calmly.

''Oh, she should! If Mildred is not out of that curse I am having firm words with her!'' Julie folded her arms.

''Julie, Mildred will be fine, Hecate is just going to get her out,'' Ada said,'' And think of the fact this is also dangerous for Hecate.'' ''How? What could possibly happen? What if Mildred doesn't get out of the curse?'' Julie asked.

''It can lead to an illness or long-lasting injuries,'' Ada said,'' And Mildred will get out if Hecate gets her out in time, otherwise, Mildred will be dead.'' Julie looked devastated, saying,'' How is Miss Hardbroom going to get her out though?'' ''We're going to send Hecate into Mildred's dream, which is where Mildred's healthy self is stuck...'' Ada said,'' Hecate will free Mildred from where she is stuck and they will return. Hecate will have 10 minutes to get her out...'' ''Oh, I hope she gets Mildred out!'' Julie worried. ''She should...but please don't blame her for the curse, she just thought Mildred was faking as it was the fourth time Mildred asked to be excused this term,'' Ada said,'' I just hope nothing will happen after Hecate saves her. That Mildred will return to normal shortly and that Hecate doesn't fall ill.''

''Can I come over?'' Julie asked,'' I need to see Mildred.''

''Alright, I'll give you five minutes to get ready and I'll transfer you to Mildred's bedroom, where the process will be done,'' Ada said, ending the call. Julie got ready, as soon as possible.


	8. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get ready to bring Hecate into Mildred's cursed dream.

Ada walked up, into Mildred's room, where Maud, Enid and Hecate were. ''Well?'' Hecate asked. ''Julie's coming to check on Mildred!'' Ada sighed. ''I hope Millie's going to be alright!'' Maud said. ''Maud, she will be...'' Enid put her hand on Maud's shoulder.

''Right, it's time I transferred her here...'' Ada said, clicking her finger. Julie appeared in Mildred's bedroom. ''Well met, everyone!'' Julie said, walking up to Mildred's bed, where Mildred still lay lifelessly.

''Mildred...'' Julie gasped.

''What happened?!'' Julie said,'' That she is in such a state!''

''She fainted...'' Maud said. ''After being cursed!'' Enid said.

''So...when are we going to get her out of this?!'' Julie folded her arms, worried for her daughter. ''We need to prepare,'' Ada said turning to Hecate ''So, Hecate, you'll have 10 minutes to free Mildred from whatever this dream is...if you don't come back with her, you and Mildred will both be dead,'' Ada said. ''Wait...Miss Hardbroom would die too?'' Maud said alarmed.

''Yes,'' Ada said.

''I do hope you get her out in time!'' Julie said.

''I will try my best Ms Hubble,'' Hecate said, but her tone told them she was unsure. ''But whatever it is...it won't be good!'' Enid said.

''Ada, I'm ready to go....'' Hecate said.

''Alright,'' Ada said, placing her hand on Hecate's shoulder,'' Good luck Hecate! Get Mildred and yourself out! Quickly! Don't stay there and talk to Mildred, get her out, most importantly yourself!'' Hecate nodded, walking up to Mildred's bed. Ada cast the spell....


	9. Hecate gets Mildred out of the curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate helps Mildred out of the curse.

Hecate collapsed beside Mildred. ''Is she gonna be okay?'' Maud asked, looking up at Miss Cackle. ''Let's hope so...'' Ada said, glancing at Julie.

Maud looks at Enid, then at Miss Hardbroom.

Meanwhile...

''Mildred?'' Hecate called out, she felt water draining into her shoes, all the way up to her waist. She shivered at the cold water.

''Mildred?!'' Hecate called again, panicking. She was in a cave with no way out...Mildred wasn't to be seen. ''Maybe it's a maze...'' Hecate muttered to herself. She noticed, there was a rushing current hitting her. She noticed an opening was under the water...

She put her head under the water, there was an opening...

She jumped up, spluttering.

''Okay...I CAN do this!'' Hecate said to herself,'' No...I can't!'' She shuddered. She took a deep breath in...She swam under the water. She swam down into the water...

She was in the middle of the tunnel, she couldn't breathe, chest feeling like it was going to burst, she never had to go underwater so she wasn't skilled in holding her breath.

She swam quickly to the other side...The current was extremely strong, pulling her back under to the tunnel.

''Oh god...'' She thought,'' It's pulling me under!''

She swam, all the strength she had.

She finally got out, gasping for air.

She saw Mildred, clinging weakly to the rock, slipping.

''Mildred!'' Hecate swam up to Mildred. ''Miss Hardbroom!'' Mildred gasped,'' H-How d-did you get here, it's a dream! You're probably just part of my dream, just...Uh! Help!'' ''Alright, and I am not a dream, It is all Agatha's curse, we only have four minutes to get out of here or we both die!'' Hecate's said. ''How?'' Mildred cried, not letting go of the rock.

''We need to get back to our universe,'' Hecate said,'' We need to jump where we feel the wind!''

''What?!'' Mildred said.

''Come on!'' Hecate said. ''I-I can't, the water is rising!'' Mildred said.

''You can! Hold my hand!'' Hecate said. Mildred sighed, grabbing Hecate's hand, she dropped down into the water, the water was up to her chest.

They swam around, besides the walls.

''What should the wind feel like?'' Mildred asked. ''Strong, you'll hear Maud's and Enid's voice!'' Hecate said. ''It's up to my neck!'' Mildred panicked. ''Calm down, I won't let you drown!'' Hecate said. ''Do you think she's okay?'' Mildred hears Enid's voice, she pauses. ''What is it?'' Hecate asked.

''Here,'' Mildred held her arm out, it was an opening.

''Well, then, let's go!'' Hecate said,'' 1 minute left!''

They ran into the wall, which leads them back...

Mildred opens her eyes, she was dry. ''Millie!'' Maud jumps up,'' HB did it!'' 

Mildred sat up, she could feel Miss Hardbroom's shoulder, she flinches for a moment.

''Oh, Mildred!'' Julie hugged her,'' What was it?'' ''A cave of water, I nearly drowned!'' Mildred said,'' If HB hadn't saved me!'' She looks down at Miss Hardbroom, saying,'' Why hasn't she woken?'' ''Ada...'' Julie said, worried. ''She isn't in the curse,'' Ada said,'' She must still be faint...'' ''Will she be okay?'' Enid asks. ''Not sure but I think she'll be okay,'' Ada said, a sudden pink transferred in...Pippa!


	10. Mildred and Julie talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred is out of the curse

Ada transferred Hecate out of the room, saying hello to Pippa before transferring out, leaving Pippa confused and worried, leaving Mildred and her mother were there talking.

''So...what did Agatha do?'' Pippa asked Mildred.

''She...She turned Maud, Enid and Ethel into cakes...'' Mildred said,'' She turned Miss Drill into a snail, I heard...Miss Bat and Mr Rown-webb into frogs. Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom were stuck in a painting...''

''I know...But what did she do to you?'' Julie asked, sitting next to Mildred. ''Mildred, We were very worried about what happened,'' Pippa said, sitting down next to Mildred.

''I don't remember much...'' Mildred shrugged her shoulders. Julie placed her hand on Mildred's shoulder. ''Well met, Julie Hubble, Sorry, I was in a rush here,'' Pippa said, smiling at Mildred.

''I don't remember much before my horrible dream...'' Mildred said. ''What happened in your cursed dream?'' Julie asked again. ''I was in this underground cave...Water was flooding everywhere, up to my chest. I was clinging onto some rocks...scared I was going to drown when the water rises higher!'' Mildred said, '' Then Miss Hardbroom came, she helped me out...''

''About Miss Hardbroom...What happened yesterday morning?'' Pippa asked,'' I was talking to Esmerelda not long ago, she told me everything...''

''Well...'' Mildred sighed heavily,'' I wasn't feeling well, Maud and Enid said that they'd try to excuse me for the fifth time this term.'' ''Fifth time?!'' Julie said. ''Yeah,'' Mildred said,'' Then Miss Hardbroom spoke to me, telling me to get up and not be lazy...Then she made me get up and I don't remember what happened after that.''

''Miss Cackle told me you fainted,'' Julie said, glancing at Pippa.

''Mildred...You know Hicc-Miss Hardbroom didn't mean to force you that morning,'' Pippa said,'' Well, she did force you but...She was extremely upset about what happened...'' ''H-How do you know?'' Julie asked calmly. ''Well, I spoke to Esmerelda as I said...She said she spoke to Miss Hardbroom earlier yesterday...'' Pippa said.

''Miss Pentangle...'' Mildred got Pippa's attention. ''Call me Pippa,'' Pippa smiled. ''Is Miss Hardbroom going to be alright?'' Mildred asked. ''She didn't wake up, didn't she?'' Julie said. ''Well, Ada said she is just faint, but there could be more serious things, I'm afraid...'' Pippa said,'' She was always very prone to being sick when she and I were friends...I don't want to scare or worry any of you with what I think could happen...''

''So, How do you know Mildred so well?'' Julie asked.

''Well, she was part of the spelling bee,'' Pippa said,'' She was left out while Ethel Hallow did most of the work...'' ''Oh, Ethel Hallow...'' Julie said, she hated the way that girl treated Mildred.

''Mildred helped me reunite with Hecate...'' Pippa said,'' And thanks to Mildred's trick, me and Hecate are friends again...after 30 years!'' ''30 years?! That's ages? What happened?'' Julie asked. ''It was a water skiing broomstick display...'' Pippa said,'' Hecate didn't show up on the day...she never spoke to me after that...'' ''But why?'' Julie asked. ''I was popular, she thought that I didn't deserve to be friends with her,'' Pippa said, sighing, she remembered that day like if it was just yesterday.

''So, are you staying Miss Pentangle?'' Mildred asked. ''Of course, I want to stay until Miss Hardbroom is better,'' Pippa said.

''Here...'' Pippa gave Mildred a doughnut,'' You must be hungry after that curse.'' ''I only noticed now how hungry I am,'' Mildred smiled at Pippa,'' Thank you, Miss Pentangle, for everything...'' ''It's alright, I hope you feel better soon,'' Pippa smiled, transferring to Hecate's quarters, leaving Julie to speak with Mildred.


	11. Magical exhaustion???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The title says it all)

Pippa walked down the stairs, towards Hecate's bedroom, she was scared. She was worried about Hecate, she was scared that Hecate was in danger...not from someone but the fact that she could become ill, which Pippa knew will happen.

''Hey, Pippa!'' Dimity walked up to her. ''Oh, Well met, Dimity,'' Pippa said,'' I see you walked out of Hecate's room?''

''Yeah,'' Dimity said,'' the others are in there too.''

''Why? Is everything alright?'' Pippa asked.

''A healer just been, said it was magical exhaustion,'' Dimity sighed,'' Didn't expect that!''

''What?!M-Magical exhaustion?!'' Pippa said, almost shouting.

''Calm down, Pippa,'' Dimity said,'' I'm sure she'll be okay!'' Pippa shook her head, magical exhaustion is the worse thing that could have happened. ''Come on, let's go,'' Dimity lead Pippa back to Hecate's room,'' I was going to sneak in some cakes for all of us..but I might as well save them for later.'' ''I have a better idea than cakes...'' Pippa said. ''What on earth is better than cakes!'' Dimity said ''Doughnuts!'' Pippa said, transferring a box of doughnuts. ''You are a genius!'' Dimity smiled as the entered the room, where Gwen, Algernon and Ada sat.

''Oh, Pippa! How's Mildred, do you know?'' Gwen asked.

''She's feeling better already,'' Pippa said, she had to be happy that Mildred was alright.

''Thank goodness for that!'' Algernon said as Pippa placed the box of doughnuts on the round table.

''Well,What about Hecate?Will she be okay?'' Pippa asked.

''The healer said if she rests and we make sure she has no magic being used around her then she'll get better sooner than later,'' Ada said. ''Let's hope so,'' Gwen said.

''So, Pippa...tell me,'' Dimity said with a cheeky smile.

''What?'' Pippa asked, taking a bite out of her doughnut.

''Do you have feelings for Hecate?'' Dimity asked. Pippa felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment.

''Dimity...why are you asking such...questions?'' Ada asked. ''No, I'll answer,'' Pippa said, sighing. She didn't want to lie to anyone, she had never lied about something like that...

''Well...'' Pippa sighed,'' Yes, Yes I do...'' ''What?!'' Dimity smiled,'' That's amazing!'' ''I agree,'' Ada smiled,'' You should tell her...'' ''I'm sure she feels the same...'' Gwen said.

''She does...'' Pippa said, remembering multiple times she had told Hecate she loved her...and when Hecate said the same.

''Well?'' Dimity asked. ''We do love each other,'' Pippa said,'' I want to tell her something...I wanted to today...''

''What did you want to tell her?'' Algernon asked. Pippa sighed, saying,'' Well, I wanted to...marry her...'' They hear dimity gasp into excitement. ''Do it,'' Gwen said,'' Don't change your mind, dear.''

''Yes, I really want to...'' Pippa said,'' I'm of what Hecate will say...''

''I'm sure she'll say yes,'' Ada said.

''I hope so...'' Pippa sighed,'' If she says no...I don't know what I'll do...''

''Well, we wish you good luck when you ask her,'' Dimity said. ''I'll ask her when she is better...at the end of year party...'' Pippa said. ''That's a perfect time!'' Ada said. ''If she wakes in two weeks,'' Pippa sighed. ''Don't worry, Pippa,'' Ada said,'' She'll wake.''


	12. a week later....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week later...

It had been a long week, Pippa came to visit Mildred and Hecate every day. Mildred was soon better and able to have the last week of lessons, while Hecate was still not awake, though there were signs that she would soon wake, which made Pippa relieved and nervous to propose to Hecate later that week.

Pippa had arrived at Cackle's early that morning, The sun rises as a canopy of gold, bright amid the blue, bidding the stars to take their nightly rest. As darkness surrenders, every colour changes from tinges of charcoal to a vibrancy.

Pippa walked into the castle, the castle was quiet but she could still see a few students walking down a few corridors, down for breakfast. ''Well met, Miss Pentangle!'' Felicity smiled, holding her maglet. ''Well met, Felicity,'' Pippa said,'' I need to go dear.'' ''Oh...alright,'' Felicity said,'' I'll let Mildred know you're here.'' ''Sorry, Felicity, I just need to go see Miss Hardbroom,'' Pippa said, giving Felicity a warm smile.

'Oh, what happened? Mildred told me that HB isn't well but how? What?'' Felicity asked.

''Magical exhaustion,'' Pippa sat down on the chair opposite Felicity. ''Magical Exhaustion? What is that?'' Felicity frowned, writing something on her maglet. ''Magical exhaustion is where...you use too much of your magic in a short amount of time,'' Pippa said,'' Miss Hardbroom must have got it after having to get Mildred out of a curse.''

''I hope Miss Hardbroom's alright,'' Felicity said.

''I hope so too,'' Pippa smiled before transferring to Hecate's room.

''Oh, Pippa! You came!'' Gwen smiled,'' I saved you a seat.'' Pippa smiled, glancing at Hecate. ''Right, last antidote...'' Ada stood up to get it. ''What do you mean last?'' Pippa frowned. ''It's the last antidote we have available, then Dimity would have to make a new batch,'' Algernon said.

Ada gave Hecate the antidote before sitting back down on one of the armchairs.

''So, when do you think she'll wake?'' Pippa asked.

''It could be any time, even today, we don't know,'' Ada said.

''What if-'' Pippa was going to say but Gwen interrupted, saying''-Don't say what if, Pippa. We can't think anything negative.''

''I guess you're...'' Pippa sigh,'' I guess you're right.'' Pippa glances at Hecate, who flinched. ''Is it just me or did she just move?'' Pippa asked. ''Means she's waking,'' Ada said. ''Let's hope so...'' Dimity said. ''I'm going to try...'' Pippa said, walking up to where Hecate lay.

''Hecate...'' Pippa said, shaking Hecate's shoulder lightly.

Hecate flinches one more time before opening her eyes. ''P-Pippa? Is th-that you?'' Hecate asked, looking from Pippa around the room. ''Yes, the others are here too,'' Pippa smiled at Hecate, who sat up. ''She finally woke!'' Dimity said cheerfully. ''What is she doing here?'' Hecate asks, Dimity never dared to enter her quarters.

''She helped do the antidote,'' Pippa said softly, holding Hecate's hand.

''Wait...How many days have I missed?'' Hecate asked weakly.

''Eight days, dear,'' Ada said, walking up to Pippa.

''Eight days? Wait...How's Mildred? Is Mildred alright, is she mad at me?'' Hecate asked as she could still remember when she forced Mildred up. ''Mildred's fine, after a few days rest, she's up and about, her mother is staying until the end of the year,'' Ada said. ''She couldn't stop talking about you,'' Pippa said,'' She will be over the moon when she finds out you're awake.''

Hecate just sighed.

''Mildred is not upset about what happened, though I am not sure about her mother,'' Gwen said.

''I am so glad you're awake,'' Pipaa said. ''We'll leave you two to talk,'' Ada said, leading the staff out.

Pippa and Hecate talked for another 20 minutes. Pippa was staying for the week, for the end of year party later that week.


	13. End of year party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of year party and Pippa is planning something for Hecate.

A few days have passed, It was Friday, the day of the end of year party.

Mildred was in her room with Maud and Enid, getting ready. ''So, what dress are you wearing tonight?'' Enid asked Mildred. ''Are you sure you want to go to that party, what if you don't feel well?'' Maud asked. ''Maud, I am back to normal, I feel great!'' Mildred said, honestly now. ''Sorry...I'm just scared after last week,'' Maud said, curling her hair.

''So, I am going to wear a dress my mother had worked on all week,'' Mildred said, retrieving it out of her cupboard.

''What did she make?'' Enid said. Mildred placed the dress on her bed.

It was a dark blue dress with tiny, silver stars on it. It had long sleeves, with very thin material as the sleeves.

''That's amazing! Not like my dress...'' Maud said her dress was a light blue colour, a velvet material. It was long, to her knees and was sleeveless. ''Your dress is great,'' Mildred said. ''Mine is okay, but yours is so better, I look like a vampire!'' Enid said, her dress was a dark purple, with a black waistline and black collar.

''Yeah, Vampire Enid, that dress is for Halloween!'' Mildred teased. Enid laughed, saying,'' It's Halloween in a few weeks anyway!'' ''Right, how are you styling your hair, Mil?'' Maud asked. ''I wondered if I could borrow your curler?'' Mildred asked. ''Of course,'' Maud said. ''Can I use it after you, Mildred?'' Enid asked.

''Enid!'' Mildred chuckled. ''You don't need a curler!'' Maud said. ''True,'' Enid said,'' Don't do what you did in the second term, Mil!'' ''Oh, I won't!'' Mildred said, carefully curling her hair.

''So, How's Miss Hardbroom? Do you know?'' Maud asked Mildred. ''Awake, She woke a few days ago, though she's got the last week off, as no one should be teaching after magical exhaustion,'' Mildred said. ''Magical Exhaustion? My aunt had that,'' Enid said,'' It's horrible, believe me!'' ''Well, It is!'' Maud said,'' Of course it is! Magical exhaustion is one of the worst things a witch or a wizard could get into.''

''So, I've done...what do you think?'' Mildred asked. ''Amazing,'' The two said smiling.

''Let's go, before we don't get any food!'' Enid said.

''We will, don't worry!'' Maud said as they walk down the corridor, to the great hall. ''Woah, it's better than I thought!'' Mildred said,'' Well, I wonder if they have any non-magical music.'' ''Well, definitely my parents' music,'' Enid put an arm around Mildred and Maud. ''We'll see about that!'' Maud said as they walk past some other students.

''Ethel's over there!'' Enid pointed. ''Esme too,'' Maud said. ''What's going to be with Esme?'' Mildred asked them. ''Apparently, she's leaving,'' Felicity told them.

''Leaving?!'' Mildred gasped,'' Why? can't they give her magic from somewhere else?'' ''No, but I'm not coming back here,'' Drusilla said. ''Come on, Mil,'' Enid said, they walk up to the side of the crowd. ''I am just worried about next year...'' Mildred said. ''What about it?'' Enid asked. ''Just...How it's going to be?'' Mildred said,'' What if we get into worse situations! Does someone die? Does the school collapse? we get expelled?'' ''Mil, it'll be okay, we just need to stay out of Ethel's mishaps and we'll be fine!'' Maud said. ''What about MY mishaps?!'' Mildred says,'' What if I get us into trouble!?'' ''Mil, don't give up!'' Enid said, ''You're doing great!''

''You think so?'' Mildred looks at them.

''Yeah, we do,'' Maud said. ''Let's go stuff some cakes into our faces!'' Enid teased, passing Mildred and Maud a cupcake. Mildred chuckles, saying,'' I've heard Miss Pentangle's coming.'' ''There she is!'' Enid said.

''I wonder why she's here?'' Maud asked.

Meanwhile at the staff's table...

''Hecate...'' Pippa walked up to where Hecate sat. The staff smiled, they knew what Pippa's plan was. Ada stood up, tapping her cup to get the crowds attention.

''Quiet please,'' Ada said, the hall turns around, curious what Miss Pentangle was going to do. ''Hecate...I wanted to tell you this...last week...'' Pippa said, she could see the students were looking at her.

''I know it has been 30 years if Mildred hadn't reunited us I'd still be thinking about you, wondering what had happened back then...I'm not losing you again...Will you marry me?'' Pippa said, kneeling down to where Hecate looked at her in shock and amazement. ''Oh my god!'' Felicity said, taking a picture before anyone noticed.

''I don't know what to say...'' Hecate muttered.

Hecate glanced at the crowd before nodding, saying,'' Y-Yes, I will...'' Pippa hugs Hecate, kissing her quickly on the lips.

There was cheering as a few students popped some party poppers.

''That is the most amazing thing ever!'' Maud said. ''It's pathetic,'' Ethel sneered at Mildred. ''What?'' Enid said. ''It should be against the code for witches to marry!'' Ethel said.

''Stop it Ethel!'' Mildred said.

''Who knew HB would be a lesbian!'' Ethel groaned. ''What? You jealous?'' Enid said, raising an eyebrow.

''Er...no way!'' Ethel said. ''Oh, and look, you have juice spilt on your dress!'' Enid said, spilling some on her. ''How dare you!'' Ethel shouts. ''Then tolerate gays!'' Maud said. Ethel walked away. ''Hi Esme,'' Mildred said. ''What's wrong?'' Esmerelda asked. ''Ethel, she's being horrible again,'' Mildred said. ''She's being horrible about witches marrying other witches,'' Enid sighed. ''It's not a Hallows thing, you know,'' Esmerelda said,'' Our mother would ruin everything if she was here. She'd ruin the whole party.'' ''You say that about your mother?'' Maud asked. ''Yes...Sometimes I do...I don't know what she's going to say about me having no magic,'' Esmerelda said. ''So, you excited for their wedding?'' Felicity walked up to them. ''Wedding?!'' Enid said. ''Yeah,'' Felicity said,'' I can't wait!''

''Mildred?'' Pippa walked up to Mildred. ''Yes, Miss Pentangle?'' Mildred looked up at her, glancing at Felicity was smiling at Pippa. ''Well, We were thinking about the wedding, about bridesmaids,'' Pippa said, turning to face Felicity,'' we were wondering if you, Felicity, would like to be my bridesmaid?'' Felicity looked like she was having the best day of her life. ''I'd love to!'' Felicity smiled. ''And Mildred, I wondered if you would like to be Miss Hardbroom's bridesmaid?'' Pippa asked. ''Mil, that's amazing!'' Enid muttered. ''You should do it,'' Maud said. ''Is Miss Hardbroom okay with that?'' Mildred asked. ''I think she'd like that,'' Pippa said.

''Then I'll do it,'' Mildred smiled.

''Thanks Mildred,'' Pippa said. Mildred watched her transfer back to the staff.

''I can't believe you two are bridesmaids!'' Ethel walked up to them. ''Shut up, Ethel!'' Felicity said,'' It's the best thing ever!'' ''Yeah,'' Mildred nodded, she started to think that things were going to be great.

Ethel walked away.

''So, when is the wedding?'' Mildred asked. ''After tomorrow,'' Felicity said,'' And Miss Pentangle told me that she's going to get you and me a dress!'' ''See how amazing it's going to be?'' Maud said.

''It's going to be the best wedding ever!'' Drusilla said. ''Yeah,'' Enid said. ''Let's go enjoy the party while it's still lasting,'' Maud said. Mildred nodded, they go and enjoy the party.


	14. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding :)

Mildred and Felicity were in Mildred's room, with Mildred's friends. ''So, how do we look?'' Felicity said as both hers and Mildred's hair was curled. ''Amazing!'' Maud said. ''I love the dress!'' Enid said,'' You could tell whose bridesmaid you are!'' ''Yeah,'' Maud smiled. Felicity had a bright pink velvet dress with a pink ribbon around the waist.

Mildred had a light blue velvet dress with a dark blue ribbon around her waist. ''I'v never been Bridesmaid,'' Maud muttered. ''Oh, I'm sure when I get married to someone, you and Millie are my bridesmaids!'' Enid said. Maud smiled. ''Like, this is the best day of my life! I can't wait to tell my parents,'' Felicity said. ''My mum's at the wedding today,'' Mildred said. ''Oh, Cool!'' Maud smiled.

''I'm worried...'' Mildred sighed.

''What?'' Enid asked.

''That I'll do something wrong, that I'll trip over or something!'' Mildred said. ''Oh, you'll be amazing, I bet Miss Pentangle and HB will be proud of us!'' Felicity put an arm around Mildred, passing Mildred a bouquet of flowers. ''I hope so,'' Mildred said. ''Why do you think that, Mil?'' Enid asked she could tell Mildred was worried.

''It's just, HB, I don't know...I feel like she thinks I hate her after that day,'' Mildred sat onto her bed. ''She doesn't think that!'' Felicity assured. ''Mil, she was worrying the whole time when you were sick,'' Maud said. ''I don't think she'd think you hate her!'' Enid said. Mildred sighed, nodding. ''So? Let's get going, we've got five minutes,'' Felicity said.

''Oh, there you both are!'' Dimity walked up to them. ''Sorry, we had trouble with the hair,'' Enid explained. ''Right, get ready at the back,'' Ada said, the students were sitting in the chairs. Mildred smiled at her mother.

Mildred and Felicity walked to the back, where Pippa and Hecate are. ''There you are girls!'' Pippa said, still finishing her hair, Gwen helping her adjust it. ''Sorry we're late,'' Mildred said. ''A few troubles with the hair,'' Felicity said,' Mildred got her hair stuck in the curler so we had to restart.'' Pippa chuckled, Hecate hiding a smile.

The bells rang, the students smiling.

''Off you go,'' Gwen smiles.

Mildred and Felicity stood next to each other, walking down behind Hecate and Pippa.

Julie gave Mildred a smile as she and Felicity stood, holding the flowers.

Pippa glanced at Hecate, who glanced back at her, they smile.

Mildred thought for a moment, she noticed Esmerelda and Esmerelda's little sister, Sybil, in the seats but no sign of Ethel. ''We are gathered here today to celebrate Pippa Pentangle's and Hecate Hardbroom's marriage,'' the wizard said, smiling at the two.

Soon it finished, Pippa and Hecate were now married. Pippa hugged Hecate, kissing her. The crowd claps, a few cheers could be heard. Mildred and Felicity smiled as they walked back down the aisle, to the back of the great hall, Maud and Enid walk to the back. ''See? It was great!'' Maud hugged Mildred and Felicity.

''I knew you could do it,'' Enid said. ''Mildred, Felicity,'' Pippa transferred to them, with Hecate. ''Yes, Mis Pentangle?'' The two say. ''We thank you two so much,'' Pippa said,'' Don't we, Hecate, darling?''

''Thank you,'' Hecate said, smiling. No one had seen Miss Hardbroom smile so happily.

''Miss Hardbroom...'' Mildred said. ''Yes, Mildred?'' Hecate asked.

''You know I'm not mad at you...after that day...'' Mildred said. ''Yes, I know,'' Hecate smiled softly,'' I promise you that I will never treat you so horribly again.'' Mildred hugged her.

Hecate froze for a moment, then hugged her back.

''Aahh,'' Felicity smiled, she loved that two were hugging. ''Can I see your ring?'' Felicity asked,'' And Can I see yours, Miss Hardbroom?'' ''Wow! That's a diamond?'' Felicity said. ''Yes,'' Pippa said. ''They match!?'' Felicity noticed Miss Hardbroom's was the same. ''Yes, they do,'' Pippa said. ''Okay, Felicity, go leave the two in peace,'' Ada said. ''Mildred,'' Julie walked up to Mildred,'' You was amazing up there!'' Mildred hugged her mother. ''Honestly, blue suits Mildred,'' Ada commented before walking to Hecate and Pippa.

''Now I know Miss Hardbroom's going to be nice to me next year!'' Mildred smiled,'' IF I behave, of course!'' Julie chuckled. ''Ada's right, blue does suit you...'' Julie said,'' So...You ready to go camping this holiday?'' ''Julie...'' Pippa walked up to them. ''It's great to have you here for the wedding,'' Pippa said, hugging Julie. ''It's a pleasure,'' Julie said,'' Though I was rather surprised when Mildred told me I was invited!'' ''Well, I convinced Hecate, she finally agreed to let you come,'' Pippa chuckled.

''Oh, did she?'' Julie said sarcastically. Pippa smiled, before transferring away.

''And you know, Miss Cackle is going to let us both go home early,'' Julie said. ''You and me?!'' Mildred smiled. Julie nodded, Mildred hugged her. She got packed that evening, saying goodbye to her friends.

Mildred and Julie transferred home that early evening.


End file.
